Super Rio: A Raven's Story
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: A young female Raven has been separated from her parents at a young age, but, now, she is on a personal mission to find out what has happened to her parents as she hopes to find and reunite with them, no matter what it takes. (Coauthored by Nightfly123).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm working on a new story that is co authored by Nightfly123. It's about a young dark black Raven named Twyla who has lost her parents and in the custody of someone else.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Rio and I also don't own Nightfly123's OCs. They belong to him. I only own my OC Twyla.**_

It is a dark day in Rio De Janeiro, a family of four Ravens are busy preparing themselves to escape, knowing that they are being targeted by an unknown force of evil that will kill anyone or anything, who dares stand in their way, a fact that has scared the entire family as they desperately tried to get everything ready for their escape, though, they had a bad feeling that time is quickly running out for them.

This was unfortunately confirmed by an friend of theirs, a male Red-and-Green Macaw called Thiago, who arrived at the family's hollow with the bad news as he knew that they are going to need all the help that they can get, if they are going have any chance of escaping, though, it was very clear that the unknown force of evil is quickly heading in their direction, something that only scared them even more.

The family of four Ravens are called Costa, who is a friend of Thiago, Barbosa, the wife of Costa and the mother of their two daughters, who are called Beatriz and Twyla, the latter two are only a few days old, which made them easy targets for the unknown forces of evil, who's leader is known to be looking for a mate in order to have a child of his own, which has led to the current situation for the entire Raven family.

"Hey Santos, I got some bad news for you, my old friend. They're heading this way, faster than I expected it". Thiago said as he landed gently inside his friend's hollow.

"Thanks for telling us, Thiago, we needed to hear that. So how long will it be, until they finally get here?" Costa said as he looked at his friend, with a worried expression.

"Three or four hours, at most, they're coming fast. I can take Beatriz with me, while you take Twyla." Thiago said as he turned his attention to Costa's two daughters.

"I'm not doing that, Thiago, I just can't, my friend. I can't just take Twyla with me, Beatriz is coming too." Costa said as Thiago turned his head back to his friend in shock.

"Costa, please, we don't have time to argue, right now. I can help you keep your two daughters safe, trust me." Thiago said as he wandered over to his friend's two children.

"Thiago's right, dear, we have got the time to argue. He can help us keep our daughters, his brother included." Barbosa said as she held her husband's wings with her own.

"That's what scares me, Thiago's brother is a target. He has many enemies, who are trying find and kill him." Costa said as he looked at his wife, with a worried expression.

"I know that you're scared, but, we have no choice. We need to do what we can, to keep our daughters safe." Barbosa said as she kissed her husband's cheek and smiling.

Costa knew that his wife has a point, which ultimately led to his decision to allow Thiago to take Beatriz to safety, knowing that his friend will do everything that he can to raise his daughter with love and protect her from harm, though, it still didn't make the decision to let Thiago take Beatriz any easier as he didn't want to be separated from her, even when there are evil forces heading their way at a rapid pace.

The two took the time to smile at their oldest daughter and tell her to be safe, while also kissing her forehead before they let Thiago fly away with Beatriz in his talons, though, both parents had tears in their eyes as they watched their oldest daughter be taken away to safety, before they began to take their youngest daughter, Twyla, with them as they hoped to get away from their pursuers with time to spare.

They were flying in the direction of the Amazon rainforest, when they were quickly attacked when a male White-necked Hawk had appeared out of nowhere, in front of them, which caused Costa and Barbosa to fly in the other direction, where they managed to out-fly their pursuers, which brought them valuable time as they quickly flew their way in the direction of the Amazon rainforest, before a second male white-necked Hawk appeared in front of them.

Unfortunately, they had almost reached the exit of the Rio forest, when they were attacked by male white-necked Hawk, who fought them with such force, that it caused the young Twyla to fall out of her mother's talons as she began falling towards the forest floor, out of sight of both her parents and the male white-necked Hawk, where she was quickly saved by an unknown bird, who is soon revealed to be a male Red-and-Green Macaw, who looked at the young Twyla with an concerned expression on his face.

"Don't worry, little one, you're safe now. I just hope that, we haven't been spotted by anyone else." The Red-and-Green Macaw said as he looked around for danger.

After checking around for danger and finding none of it, the male Red-and Green Macaw took this opportunity to fly away with Twyla in his talons, knowing that danger has passed as they hoped to find some peace, at least, for the time being, though, Twyla had no idea about what happened to both of her parents, a question that will forever haunt her from the moment that she can talk and walk.

 **(So, something mysteriously happened to Twyla's parents and now a Red and Green Macaw wants to take care of her. Though, why did Twyla have to leave her sister? Stay tuned for chapter two and keep up the great work, Nightfly123.)**


	2. Chapter 2

After managing to save Twyla from falling to her death, the male Red-and-Green Macaw had finally managed to find his way back to his tree hollow as he knows that the young Raven needs a place where she can be safe from those who want to kill her, knowing that she is still in danger from the white-necked Hawks, who are hoping to get their talons on her, something that the male Red-and-Green Macaw wasn't going to allow to happen.

He finally arrived at his tree hollow, which he entered and gently landed on the floor, before he called out to his mate, who is a fellow male Red-and-Green Macaw, who was smiling from the moment that he saw his mate had returned as it led to the two to hug and share a passionate kiss between the two of them, before they turned their attention to Twyla, herself, knowing that they need to have a discussion about what to do with her.

"Aurelio, I am so happy that you're back, my love. I was worried about you, having no idea where you were." The male Red-and-Green Macaw said as he kissed his mate.

"Don't worry, Norberto, I am back, safe and sound. But, I found someone, Norberto, this young bird, right here." Aurelio said as he smiled at his mate, before showing Twyla.

"Wow, she's beautiful, Aurelio, cute, too, I may say...Where did you find her, out of all places, I may ask?" Norberto said as he spotted Twyla and kneeled down to her level.

"Well, I found her falling and I managed to save her. But, I can take the likely guess, that 'he' attacked." Aurelio said as he let go of the young Raven and Norberto held her.

"Jorge?...Oh no, we had a bad feeling, this might happen. We can't let him kill her, Aurelio, she's only a child." Norberto said as he looked at Aurelio, while holding Twyla tightly.

"I'm fully aware of that, Norberto but, you're right of course. We are going to protect her, together." Aurelio said as he decided to take a seat with Norberto, doing the same.

Norberto smiled at his mate's answer, which led to him and Aurelio sharing another passionate kiss between them, that lasted for a few seconds before they broke it as Aurelio watched his mate take the young Twyla to their bedroom, where Norberto gently covered her with his wing as he slept next to her, which was witnessed by Aurelio, who smiled at the scene before making his way to the bird bath as he needed time to think about the day's events.

His mind kept going back to the scene of a falling Twyla, where he began to wonder if Jorge had planned to attack Twyla and her family all this time, a thought that scared Aurelio, who had a bad feeling that Jorge had indeed been planning to attack Twyla's family, though, Aurelio knew that Jorge wanted a mate and a child of his own, but, he had a feeling that there is something else, something that Jorge, himself, didn't want to let anyone else know.

When he entered the bird bath, he relaxed himself and he began thinking about telling an old friend about what has happened, knowing that his old friend needs to know about Twyla as well as the fact that she was separated from her family, but, he knew that his old friend is busy making sure that his tribe is well-fed and safe as well as fighting villains, who dare try to take over the world and put innocent lives in harm's way, all just to get what they wanted.

Eventually he decided to contact a friend of his from the Rio Army, knowing that his friend will help train Twyla, if she does end up with superpowers of her own as she will need to learn to control them, if she is going to have any chance of surviving any future battles against her potential enemies, though, Aurelio is determined to protect her from his own enemies, especially when they have evil intentions of using her against him, a thought that made Aurelio feel sick.

He managed to contact his friend by telepathically using his mind, knowing that it is important for his friend to get word of the events that have transpired recently, which only caused Aurelio to become more urgent in trying to make a telepathic link with his friend, though, it was taking a long time as Aurelio had a feeling that his friend is very busy with something else, but, soon enough, he managed to end up making a telepathic connection with his friend, who quickly answered.

"Hello Aurelio, it's good to hear from you again. Sorry for taking so long, I was busy doing other important matters."A mysterious female voice said as it spoke to Aurelio.

"It's ok, I understand, besides, you need to hear this. Not too long ago, I had rescued a young female Raven chick." Aurelio said as he quickly told his friend all he knew.

"Oh dear, I am glad that you rescued her, Aurelio. I know that she is going to be safe in your care, my friend." The mysterious female voice said as she carried on talking.

"Yeah, but, we need to prepared as best we can. Look, if anything happens to me, I hope you look after her." Aurelio said as he took a deep breath before he carried on.

"Don't say that, Aurelio, she needs you right now. Also, I have gotta go, something bad has come up, until next time, friend." The mysterious voice said as she sighed a bit.

Aurelio felt the telepathic connection disappear, which caused him to sigh in worry as he knows that his enemies are looking forward to killing him, but, he knew that his friend is right, Twyla needs him right now, which is exactly what went through his mind as he got out of the bird bath, dried himself off, before he entered back into his and his mate's bedroom, where he cuddled his mate, while giving him and Twyla, a brief kiss on the cheek, before going to sleep as he held his mate and Twyla in his wings.

 **(So, we've met some of Nightfly123's other characters. They now have to take care of the female black baby raven chick. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Aurelio was the first to wake up as he stretched out his wings in happiness, before he began to wake up his mate, Norberto, with a kiss on the cheek, which succeeded in waking up Norberto, who smiled at his mate as the two shared a passionate kiss on the beak, which lasted for a few seconds, until, they eventually broke it as they turned their attention to a sleeping Twyla in Norberto's wings, which proved to be a very sweet sight to see.

The two smiled at the sight of Twyla, who was having a very peaceful sleep, before Norberto gently woke her up as all three of them went out of the bedroom in order to have some food together, which they all enjoyed as they ate some delicious mango, until, they had enough as Aurelio and Norberto decided to take Twyla to meet an old friend of theirs, knowing that she would be happy to see a female Raven, like Twyla, though, Aurelio knew that he has to warn his friend about Jorge.

When they had made sure that Norberto has Twyla safe in his talons, Aurelio and Norberto began to fly towards the direction of a tribe of other Red-and-Green Macaws, who they know can help them in making sure that their young guest is safe from harm, though, that didn't stop Aurelio and Norberto from looking at each other in worry, especially when they knew that Jorge could very well have sent out spies, which only caused the two mates to become extra cautious of their surroundings.

Eventually they had arrived at the tribe, where they were greeted by their fellow tribesmen and women, who soon become fascinated by the sight of Twyla as they had never seen a bird like her before, though, Aurelio led both himself, Norberto and Twyla, in the direction of a female Red-and-Green Macaw as Aurelio has been wanting to speak with her for a very long time, knowing that she can help solve any of their problems as she is the leader of the entire Red-and-Green Macaw tribe, after all.

"Hello Ferreira, sorry that has been a while, since we last met. We really need your help, ma'am." Aurelio said as he talked to an middle-aged female Red-and-Green Macaw.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Aurelio, it truly is, old friend. So, tell me, how can I help you?" Ferreira said as she faced Aurelio and his mate, Norberto, with a smile.

"Well, truth be told, I have rescued a young female Raven chick. Jorge had attacked her and her family." Aurelio said as he showed Twyla to Ferreira, who became curious.

"This certainly is quite the mystery, but, Jorge does hold grudges. Does this young girl's family, know Jorge?" Ferreira said as she quickly began to examine the young Twyla.

"To be honest, I don't think the whole family knows Jorge, personally. But they were warned of his attack, by Thiago." Aurelio said as he thought about it for a few moments.

"It is thanks to your brother, that the girl's family had time to escape. You should thank him, for that." Ferreira said as she stops examining Twyla and looks at Aurelio.

"I'll make sure of that, ma'am, but, there is one other thing, though. We might need the Rio Army's help." Aurelio said as he took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You have made contact with your friend again, haven't you, Aurelio? Though, it wouldn't hurt to have some help." Ferreira asked as Aurelio nodded his head in affirmative.

"Agreed, but, we need to keep the young girl away from Jorge, ma'am. If Jorge finds her, he will kill her without hesitation." Aurelio said as he became very worried for Twyla.

Suddenly Aurelio felt a big power-level as he felt it coming in the tribe's direction, which resulted in him telling Norberto to hide Twyla, while he and the other tribe members, including their leader, Ferreira, will go to investigate the source of the big power-level that he has sensed, which his mate nodded his head in agreement to what Aurelio was telling him as he scooped Twyla up in his wings, knowing that Jorge must not be allowed to find Twyla as he would bring nothing, but, death with him.

While Norberto was hiding Twyla, Aurelio and the rest of the Red-and-Green Macaw investigated the source of the big power-level, which quickly resulted in them coming face-to-face with Jorge, a male White-Necked Hawk, who looked at the entire tribe with a smile on his face as he knows, that the entire tribe of Red-and-Green Macaws are right to fear him, though, he kept that in mind as he walked over to Ferreira, the female leader of the Red-and-Green Macaw tribe, who is also his enemy.

The entire Red-and-Green Macaw tribe are feeling very nervous, which is understandable as they clearly know about Jorge and the fact that he has no mercy for his enemies, a fact that only caused every member of the tribe to become more nervous, though, they knew that their leader, Ferreira, will do whatever it takes to protect them from Jorge, a job that she has took seriously from the very moment that she became their new leader after their previous leader had been brutally killed in battle.

 **(It seems as though Aurelio is very concerned for Twyla, knowing that Jorge is after Twyla and her family. Stay tuned for chapter four.)**


	4. Chapter 4

After arriving in the Red-and-Green Macaw tribe, Jorge looked at all of them with a smile on his face, knowing that they are deeply afraid of him as they have heard about how he treats those who dare try to stand in his way, which only caused him to smile even more as he began to make his way towards Ferreira, the leader of the Red-and-Green Macaws, with whom he has a personal history as he had faced her in battle many times over the years.

When he finally found himself face-to-face with Ferreira, Jorge looked at her with an evil smile, which caused Ferreira to look at him with an unamused expression as she has seen it many times before, though, the two begrudgingly acknowledged each other as they began to walk together towards their meeting spot, which was a table-like rock that has two smaller rocks at different ends of the table-like rock, where the two birds sat as they talked to each other.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ferreira, it truly is. I see, that your beauty hasn't diminished by the slightest, only increased." Jorge said as he looked into Ferreira's eyes.

"What do you want, Jorge? Why have you come here? You clearly didn't come, to comment on my looks, we both know that." Ferreira asked as she remained unamused.

"Wow, still very smart, well, I am looking for someone. Someone, who I know is hiding from me and I will find that person." Jorge said as he gave a serious expression.

"So… Let me guess, you think that your target is here? Well, I don't see how likely that is, We are not hiding anybody, Jorge." Ferreira asked as she began to think about it.

"Oh, I think that you are, it's just that you're not telling me. You better not be lying to me, Ferreira, because I will find out." Jorge said as he glared angrily at Ferreira.

"That's funny, because I was going to say the same to you. There is something that you're not telling me, Jorge. Right?" Ferreira said as Jorge looked at her, in confusion.

"Hmmm...Okay...Very well. I will tell you a very special secret. As you must know, I am going to be a father in six months." Jorge said as Ferreira was soon filled with curiosity.

"Be careful of what you wishing for, Jorge, trust me on that. You have no idea what power your child will end up having." Ferreira said as she became unamused again.

"Oh, don't you worry about me. I will definitely be careful. If only your mentor knew that before I brutally killed her." Jorge said as he gave Ferreira an amusing grin.

Ferreira became angered at Jorge for mentioning her mentor in front of her, which only caused Jorge to smile in delight as he knew that he has got under Ferreira's feathers...Though, the latter quickly calmed herself, before she even thought about doing something reckless but, she could only look at Jorge with anger being clearly shown on her face while her entire tribe became nervous at the sight of their leader's anger.

Though, they too managed to regain their composure.

Jorge only smirked in happiness as he got up before he walked away from Ferreira, who could only look at him with disgust in her eyes, knowing that Jorge is the kind of bird that she really dislikes. Though, she was willing to put that to one side, in order to protect her tribe from this guy as she didn't want any member of her tribe to killed by this guy, especially after what happened with the tribe's previous leader, her mentor, who had died a brutal death in battle.

Aurelio, himself, could only look at Jorge in anger as he couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. Though, he restrained himself as he didn't want to recklessly get himself killed by this cruel bird but, he still felt tempted to fight this guy, although, that thought vanished as quickly as it came, knowing that his own power-level is still ten times lower than Jorge's power-level, which only annoyed Aurelio as he found himself coming face-to-face with Jorge, who continued to smirk.

"So… You must be Aurelio, I have heard all about you. You better not stand in my way, again, or else you will regret it." Jorge said as he gave Aurelio a terrifying smirk.

"Wow. You always resort to threatening behaviour? Because that is really low, Jorge, even for someone like you." Aurelio asked as he gave an unamused expression.

"Oh. Well, if you say so. Besides, I'll see you again. Also, Aurelio, I know that she is here and I will find her...eventually." Jorge said as he looked deep into Aurelio's eyes.

"Hmmm… Well, you won't be finding her here, Jorge. I'll promise you one thing, Jorge, I will defeat you. So be careful." Aurelio said as he responded, with clenched fists.

Jorge was angered by Aurelio's comment as he began to fly away, while the entire Red-and-Green Macaw tribes watched on with terrified expressions on their faces, knowing that it is very likely that they will not be seeing the end of Jorge.

Though, they promised themselves to put on a brave face next time, in order to show Jorge that they are no longer afraid of him but, they quickly became worried for the safety of their families as they wanted to keep them safe from Jorge.

 **(So...Jorge is expecting to be a father in six months but why is he having this new attitude of his? Is he stressed? Worried? Angry? Stay tuned for chapter five.)**


	5. Chapter 5

After watching Jorge fly away and making sure that he is out of ear-shot, Aurelio called out to Norberto as he wanted his mate to come out of hiding with Twyla, especially when the danger has passed, which worked as his mate began running over to him with Twyla held protectively in his wings as he reunited with Aurelio, who he gave a brief kiss on the beak, before they faced Ferreira as the latter gestured to them to follow her, which they obeyed without question.

The four followed the leader of the Red-and-Green Macaws, who led them into an underground base as they saw many of their kind training hard for battle.

Though, Ferreira clearly sensed that their current power-levels weren't anywhere near to Jorge's level but, she was impressed with their determination as she, Aurelio, Norberto and Twyla, continued to make their way deeper into the base, where they eventually came across some nursing capsules with a baby in each one.

Aurelio and Norberto are clearly surprised by the sight, which only caused Ferreira to smile as she gently told them to continue following her, which they did as they came upon one capsule upon another until they came upon a capsule that held a female Red-and-Green Macaw chick, who looked liked Ferreira, in terms of appearance, which surprised Ferreira's two friends even more as they looked at Ferreira with pleading expressions, which the latter noticed as she sighed deeply.

"This is my daughter, Brianne, she's only a few months old. She's becoming a mighty warrior, like me. Like...my wife." Ferreira said as she looked at her daughter.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute. Your mentor is also your wife? Wow, since when did that happen exactly, Ferreira?" Aurelio asked as Ferreira nodded, in affirmative.

"It happened last year. We loved each other so much. She proposed to me, which I accepted and we got married." Ferreira said as she looked at Aurelio, with a smile.

"Wow, but, what how did you first meet her, Ferreira? Please tell me. I really want to hear about this." Norberto asked as he looked pleadingly, at Ferreira.

"I will tell you all about it, another time, I promise you. Besides, we have more important matters at hand here." Ferreira said as she looked seriously at Aurelio.

"Yeah. Which, obviously, includes protecting the girl. Don't worry, Ma'am. Norberto and I will protect her, at any cost." Aurelio said as he looked at Twyla, who was sleeping.

"I know, but, you two are going to need some help. There are six Phoenixes that can help you in protecting the girl." Ferreira said as she looked at Aurelio and Norberto.

"Wait a minute...Phoenixes? Aren't they a myth? Because I thought that they were just a fairytale, Ma'am." Norberto asked as he looked at Ferreira, in astonishment.

"Many birds, such as yourself, thought that too. But I know that they are real and they can help you." Ferreira said as she smiled, before returning to being serious.

Aurelio and Norberto looked at each other, both knowing that they had thought that the six Phoenixes didn't exist.

But, yet, Ferreira is telling them that they do exist as well as the fact that they can help them, but, the two weren't sure if now was a good idea to get their help.

Though, they do plan on getting their help when the time comes, especially when Jorge dares to strike again, something that they wanted to prepare themselves for as much as possible, including Twyla.

Eventually, the two accepted the offer to get help from the six Phoenixes as they understood that they could use their help, but, they will wait until there is a good time to call for help, knowing that they can hold off Jorge, until help arrives.

Though, it was clear that they need to protect Twyla from Jorge as much as possible, along with training her for when she might have to fight Jorge, personally.

In a battle that could happen in the future, a thought that made Norberto nervous.

After accepting the offer, Aurelio and Norberto flew all the way back to their hollow with Twyla in Norberto's talons, knowing that they need to prepare Twyla for the dangers that she will end up facing in the future.

Though, they knew that Jorge is going to be out there, watching them intently, hoping to get the chance to attack both them and the young female Raven that they currently protect.

But, it was very likely that Jorge will indeed back-off, especially when he knows it is not the time to strike.

When they arrived back at their hollow, Aurelio gave his mate a brief kiss as Norberto went inside with Twyla, while he stayed outside a little longer as he wanted to make sure that they weren't followed by Jorge or anyone else, knowing that Jorge could have sent spies to infiltrate the Red-and-Green Macaw tribe in order to follow them, but, Aurelio was also taking this time to reflect on the possibility of witnessing Twyla fight Jorge in the future.

Though, he knew that she isn't ready for that yet.

 **(Okay. So...This chapter made me cry. Especially about the baby birds being in nursing capsules. I think that Ferreira is a great aunt to Twyla. Nightfly123, hear in on this. Twyla is part Raven and part what Ferreira is. Stay tuned for chapter six.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Three years have passed since Jorge's meeting with Ferreira, a young female Raven chick is busy training with her adoptive father, Aurelio, who is taking it easy on the young female Raven, knowing that she is only a young child and she wasn't ready for the harder parts of her training.

Just yet, though, he continued to train his adoptive daughter, especially when he knows that Jorge is still out there, probably waiting to make his move at anytime.

The female Raven is called Twyla.

She's a black raven, who has been living with her adoptive parents, Aurelio and Norberto, for the past three years as the two had been training her for the time, when she might have to face the evil Jorge, a bird that her adoptive parents have warned her about as they know that he will be coming for Twyla.

Though, she currently has no idea why but, she wasn't thinking about too much as she kept on training with Aurelio.

When they were done training, Aurelio gave Twyla permission to go and make some friends, which she did with joy as she flew about the Rio forest, while saying hello to nearby birds, who said hello back, a habit that she has been doing every time that she flew on her own or with her adoptive parents, but, now, she found herself looking at a male Kakapo/Kea hybrid chick, who looks lost as if he had no idea where he was suppose to go but, Twyla felt the need to help him.

The male Kakapo/Kea hybrid chick's head is light brown fading to gold until the base of his neck and the rest of his body is splashed with all green and brown specks.

His wings are large, light brownish yellow with red underneath. Head feathers are long, neat slicks forming a slanting position (like Nigel's crest when its not spiked). Is bigger than most parrots. Has a slender figure and his tail feathers are lengthy like that of a macaw's with a notch at the ends caused from being burnt.

"Hello there. My name is Twyla...It's nice to meet you. So, what's your name? What kind of species are you?" Twyla said as she looked curiously at the male chick.

"Well, my name is Orton, I am honoured to meet you. I am a Kakapo/Kea hybrid... My father is a Kakapo and my mother is a Kea." Orton said as he looked shyly at Twyla.

"Hold on a second… Your parents are different species? Wow. So, tell me, Orton, do you know, where your parents are?" Twyla asked as Orton nodded in affirmative.

"To be honest, Twyla, I don't what happened to them. All I know, my parents might've left me accidentally or abandoned me." Orton said as he looked down at the ground.

"Whoa. That must be tough. I'm sorry to hear that, Orton. To be honest, I don't know about my parents, either, Orton." Twyla said as she began to feel sorry for him.

"Really? Well, I guess we're both searching for answers. Also… Do you know, anyplace that I can stay, Twyla?" Orton said as he began to look around, frantically.

"Of course you can come with me. We're friends, after all. If you ask me, we better stick together… Just in case, right?" Twyla said as she held out her wing to Orton.

Orton looked at Twyla's wing, before he smiled as he shook it with his own and nodding his head in agreement, knowing that Twyla has a point as they really do need to stick together, especially when they both don't know much about their parents as they both needed answers to those questions.

Though, they put it to the side for now as they needed to get to Twyla's adoptive family's hollow, which they did as Orton began to follow Twyla, who was leading the way.

When they finally arrived at the hollow, the two stumbled across the sight of Aurelio sharing a kiss with Norberto, which caused Twyla to face-palm herself in annoyance at the bad timing, while Orton could only stand there in shock and surprise as he couldn't believe that he was witnessing two male birds kissing each other in front of him.

Though, he began to feel strangely comfortable by the sight as he eventually had a smile on his face, which Twyla noticed as she thought of a question to ask him.

Luckily the awkwardness of the situation managed to pass.

When Aurelio and Norberto broke their kiss as they noticed that their adoptive daughter has brought a friend along with her, which made the two lovebirds smile as they knew that Twyla now has a friend, who could help her out in any type of situation.

Though, they still needed to get to know the guy first, knowing that it can help create a bond between them and Twyla's first friend, especially when Twyla would expect both of them to get along.

They introduced themselves to Orton, who introduced himself in return, before the three began to have a conversation about Orton's friendship with Twyla, who could only watch as she shook her head, while smiling, knowing that her adoptive parents have the habit of talking to new birds.

Though, she knew that they have taken an particular interest in Orton, especially when they know that the Kakapo/Kea hybrid is Twyla's first friend as the thought only made Twyla smile in happiness, even more.

 **(Okay. So...from what I thinking… Maybe Twyla and Orton could be girlfriend and boyfriend. I'm sorry if it took me so long with typing this, Nightfly123 but I was having trouble understanding. Hope that we can get this talked out and stay tuned for chapter seven.)**


	7. Chapter 7

After meeting Aurelio and Norberto, Orton followed Twyla to her bedroom as the two intended to have an discussion between them.

Especially when Orton had mysteriously smiled at the sight of Twyla's adoptive parents kissing each other.

While Twyla was questioning this, Orton has his own set of questions that he wanted to ask her.

He patiently waited as he knew that he will get answers to his questions eventually, though, he did wonder how long it was going to take.

When they had arrived at Twyla's bedroom and entered it, Twyla and Orton sat on the former's bed as they began to have their discussion with both agreeing and disagreeing on certain topics.

Although, this didn't stop each other from being interested in learning about each other's personal life and how they came to be who they are today.

Those type of discussions caused the two to become uncertain to talk about it, though they eventually relented as they knew that the other must know.

Eventually Twyla decided to break the awkward silence, knowing that somebody should start speaking or things will get more awkward.

She began telling Orton about her past, which includes being told that she had been found by one of her eventual adoptive fathers Aurelio, after her real parents had been chased by an evil bird called Jorge.

While listening to Twyla's life story, Orton began to feel sorry for Twyla as he understands that she has been going through a really hard time.

"So basically, my adoptive fathers, Aurelio and Norberto. They have been looking after me, from the moment that they adopted me." Twyla said as she smiled at Orton.

"That's good to hear, Twyla, you nice adoptive parents. I am very happy to have met them, I can tell why you three are so close." Orton said as he returned the smile.

"Thanks, Orton. You really are a great friend to have. Though, Orton, are you going to tell me about your life story, my friend?" Twyla said as she became curious.

"Well my story is a sad one really, to be honest, Twyla. My father abandoned me, because he blamed me for the death of my mom." Orton said as he quickly became sad.

"That must be horrible, I can't believe that he did that. That's just not right of him, it wasn't your fault for being born in the first place." Twyla said as she became shocked.

"Yeah I know, I have been angry with him, ever since. I don't know, if he's still alive, because if he is, I want a serious talk with him." Orton said as he clenched his fists.

Twyla understood her friend's anger, especially when she would feel the same way if someone had abandoned her without reason.

She could only look on in sadness, while Orton felt tears forming in his eyes as he tried to keep the pain inside of him.

It was proving to be difficult, which eventually resulted in Orton crying out in agony and pain.

The sight of her friend being in so much pain, caused Twyla to feel sorry for her friend as she embraced him in a hug in order to attempt to comfort him.

Orton accepted the hug without hesitation, knowing that Twyla is trying her best to comfort him as she hoped to make him feel better.

The hug lasted for a few more seconds, until the two eventually released each other as they carried on talking about many things.

The conversation also included Orton, revealing that his own mother had been a lesbian as he had witnessed her being with another female bird and he was proud of his mom.

She had even took the time, to explain to Orton about love being unlimited.

Unfortunately for the two best friends, their tender moment was cut short by the sound of an evil laugh coming from outside the hollow.

The sound of the laugh horrified Orton, who appeared to recognize the laugh as he looked around for the source in sheer panic.

Luckily for him, Twyla grabbed him by the wing as she began to lead him away in hopes of finding her two adoptive fathers in the hope that they can all escape together.

Unfortunately what she saw horrified her, it was the sight of Aurelio fighting Jorge.

It's clear to both Twyla and Orton, that Aurelio is losing the fight as he's trying to desperately keep up with Jorge's ferocious attacks.

The two fighters traded punches and kicks, before Jorge managed to kick Aurelio to the ground as he prepared to kill his enemy.

Unfortunately for him, Norberto managed to get involved by grabbing Jorge by the neck as the latter tried to get him off.

This allowed Twyla and Orton to rescue Aurelio, who was struggling to get to his feet as Jorge managed to flip Norberto onto his back.

This horrified the three of them, knowing that Norberto is now at risk of being killed by Jorge as the latter prepared to kill Norberto.

What was strange for Twyla is the fact that, Norberto looked very calm about it as he closed his eyes waiting for Jorge to finish him off.

This surprised Jorge, who has never expected this to happen as he quickly began to regain his composure and he was about to deliver the killer blow.

There was nothing that Twyla and Orton or even Aurelio could do, except watch in horror.

 **(Okay. So...both Twyla and Orton are talking. Now...I didn't expect Jorge to come in. Anyways, Nightfly… Can the next chapter be about Twyla defeating Jorge with her new powers? Stay tuned for chapter eight.)**


End file.
